Sentimiento de culpa
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque ese sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía. Se sentía culpable por mentirle a Jasper, pero lo único que la consolaba era saber que fue por su bien. Drabble basado en Luna Nueva, cuando Alice toma un avión con Bella para salvar a Edward.


Hooooola. Bueno, nada, es como el cuarto fanfic que subo de Alice y Jasper. Ninguno de los otros tuvo Reviews, pero no me importa. Sí, es genial tener reviews, porque me llenan de imaginación y vida, pero bueno, si no los tengo, de todas formas voy a seguir subiendo XD

En fin, vamos a las formalidades, como siempre digo:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de S. Meyer. Nada es mío, sólo el fic.

**Summary:** Porque ese sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía. Se sentía culpable por mentirle a Jasper, pero lo único que la consolaba era saber que fue por su bien.

* * *

**Sentimiento de culpa.**

**By**: _Belencitah._

Estaban en el avión. A Alice le costaba un poco estar entre tantos humanos en un lugar encerrado, pero tenía otras preocupaciones, la más importante, Edward. Se sentía verdaderamente culpable, por culpa de su don, algo defectuoso para su gusto, su hermano estaba en peligro de muerte. Se sentía estúpida, se sentía una mala persona, si se podía denominar persona.

Notó que Bella yacía casi dormida a su lado, sentada en el avión. Sintió pena por ella. Y nuevamente, el maldito sentimiento de culpa.

Entonces recordó a Jasper, su amado esposo Jazzie, él era quien más pena le causaba, porque se ponía en su lugar. Y, en su lugar, ella no soportaría no saber nada de él, si vivía o si estaba muerto. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, puesto que debería mentirle, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Aprovechando que Bella dormía con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, sacó su celular rosado y llamó al celular de Jasper.

—¡Alice! ¿Dónde rayos estas? —Sintió a Jasper decirle a través del móvil. Eso rompió su muerto corazón. No merecía preocuparse así por ella. Nuevamente, culpa.

—L… Lo siento, amor… —Dijo, y contuvo los sollozos que querían escapar de su boca— Iré a buscar a Edward, más bien, llevo a Bella hacia él.

—Lo sé, Rosalie me comentó un poco sobre ello, ya saqué un pasaje e iré a Italia lo antes posible con Emmett, para ayudar un poco —pronunció él, casi al borde de la locura, gritaba como si su esposa fuera sorda.

—¡No! —gritó ella, y un par de personas voltearon a verla. Ella lo notó y bajó un poco la voz— Jasper, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Si vienes, me preocuparé, tú también y estaremos débiles.

—¿Y sugieres que me quede aquí mientras tu arriesgas tu vida? —Gritó, y claramente se oyó hasta dos asientos más.

—No estoy arriesgando mi vida, Jaz. Sólo acompaño a Bella para buscar a Edward. Lo vi, tuve una visión y todo estará bien, amor. Por favor dile a Emmett que no venga, y tú tampoco.

Jasper dudaba al teléfono. Tenía unas increíbles ganas de decir: Cállate, voy a ir de todas formas porque te amo, y no puedo dejar que nada te pase. Pero no pudo. No porque no la amara, ni mucho menos. Él la amaba más que a nada, más que a su existencia, la cual daría sin dudar por ella. Pero, si Alice lo había visto, entonces prefería no entrometerse, porque si lo hacía, quizá podría cambiar el futuro y ponerla en peligro en verdad.

—De acuerdo… —Dijo seco.

—¿Estás enojado? —Preguntó con sigilo la psíquica.

—No… —Dijo, nuevamente, seco. Pero luego pensó, ¿por qué se enojaba con ella? Mejor sería dejarla tranquila y resolver los problemas en casa, cuando ella esté a salvo, porque saldrá de Italia a salvo— No, en verdad, solo preocupado.

Alice rió, y el hombre de traje a su izquierda la miró confundido. Ella lo ignoró —No tienes por qué, Amor. Sabes que estaré bien, lo vi. En verdad lo vi.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti, princesa —susurró tiernamente él —Llámame cada hora, si veo que no lo haces, en verdad no me importa la gente del avión, iré a buscarte de todas formas, ¿entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, Jasper, pero no va a ser necesario. Te llamaré cada hora —Rió con su risa tintineante, Jasper la oyó y rió con ella.

La risa de la chica cayó de golpe. ¿Qué tal si no volvía jamás a sus brazos? Eso le secaba la garganta más aún que la sed de sangre. Porque Jasper era más importante que la sangre.

—Jasper… Te amo —pronunció, y sonó a despedida. Jasper notó eso.

—¿Qué? —Si hubiera podido, su piel se notaría más pálida— Si dices cosas como esa sólo logras que corra a pie si es necesario hasta Italia, Alice.

—¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! —Intentó disuadir a Jasper de su grave error— Sólo te extraño mucho y quería que lo sepas.

De acuerdo, odiaba mentirle a Jasper, pero no fue del todo una mentira. Si bien, en verdad se estaba despidiendo, por si acaso, también era verdad que lo extrañaba. Era una mentira a medias, y eso callaba por un rato a su inerte conciencia.

—Alice… —susurró— ¿Estas segura de que, por tu bien, no puedo ir?

—Demasiado segura. Lo vi, Jasper.

—¡Rayos! —Sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, sabía que era imposible, pero lo sentía— Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Alice, y lo sabes.

—También te amo tanto, Jasper.

—Cuídate. Llámame, sabes que si no lo haces…

—Cada hora, vendrás a buscarme, lo sé, Jaz —Interrumpió ella, sonriendo sin que él lo viera.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró con ternura —De nuevo, te amo, Alice.

—Y yo, de nuevo, te amo, Jasper.

—No quiero despedirme…

—Ni yo… Pero el avión arrancará y no se permiten aparatos electrónicos.

—Lo sé… —¡Demonios! Sí que le costaba despedirse de ella, en especial ahora— Adiós, amor.

—Adiós, bebé.

Alice colgó su celular, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. No sabía si esa era la última vez que hablaba con el amor de su vida. Quizá hubiera necesitado de Jasper y Emmett si las cosas se ponían feas, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de ninguno, menos la de Jasper.

Y aunque el sentimiento de culpa por mentirle a su esposo no cedía, ella sabía que llegaría a casa sana y salva, para pedirle disculpas y volver a besar sus labios.

* * *

¿Y bien? Seguramente no les gustó, pero a mí me encantó. Bueno... No tanto, pero si me gustó. En fin, nada.

Si podrían dejarme un review, por favor, háganlo. Porque de mis cuatro nuevas historias, ninguna tuvo un mensaje, y en verdad son importantes para mí. No cuesta nada :P

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Los quiero mucho.

Belencitah.


End file.
